This disclosure generally relates to microchips (e.g., integrated circuit (IC), micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and light-emitting diode (LED) chips) and their packaging. Integrated electronic and electromechanical devices have recently shown great promise in their ability to integrate many sensing and measurement components in a small, compact footprint which can be used for developing low cost and portable biochemical sensors. Although the cost of the sensor itself can be relatively cheap (e.g., less than about $1), the cost for packaging the device still remains relatively high (e.g., often orders of magnitude greater than the device itself).
Integration of microchips with a fluidics interface can be particularly costly and difficult. Currently, most integration of chips with fluidics involves packaging each of the chips separately, for example by wire-bonding of the chip into a socket and then incorporating the socket into a printed circuit board. The fluidic component can then be modified to accommodate the electronic packaging, which is a tedious and expensive method, and often is not amenable for use with complex fluidic structures.